As a heretofore known electromagnetic contactor, there is, for example, an electromagnetic contactor described in PTL 1. This electromagnetic contactor is such that a pair of fixed contact portions and a movable contact are housed in a sealed receptacle formed of plastic, a ceramic, or the like. The movable contact extends in a direction facing the pair of fixed contact portions, a movable contact portion is formed on each of left and right free end portions of the movable contact, and the movable contact portions are disposed facing the fixed contact portions. Also, each of the fixed contact portions is provided on a free end of an individual fixed contact terminal formed in an approximate C-shape. Further, by a movable shaft being driven by an electromagnet unit, the left and right movable contact portions contact to and separate from the facing fixed contact portions. Because of this, opening and closing of a current path is possible.